


spilling like an overflowing sink

by a-waste-of-time-and-hot-glue (falloutboiruto)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Developing Friendships, Ficlet, Gen, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Recovery, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/a-waste-of-time-and-hot-glue
Summary: Death the Kid goes to therapy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	spilling like an overflowing sink

**Author's Note:**

> title from halsey's "colors"

**Liz.**

Liz couldn’t remember how many times she had found Death the Kid at the bathroom sink, back hunched like a _horrible_ gargoyle, washing black dye out of his hair. It would stain his entire neck area grey for sure, but not even remotely saturate the asymmetrical stripes of white strands of hair.

“Kid, there’s no point. It’s just not going to work,” Liz would say, throwing her hands up in frustration like this was something that would personally affect her. “You know this already!”

As Kid usually curled up on a soggy ball on the bathroom floor, begging to be consoled, it would always be her (draining, unthankful) job to try to help. She just wasn’t sure she could help enough.

However, it was probably hardest for Kid himself. Sobbing into the wet tiles every so often didn’t seem fun at all. But yet, she couldn’t help to make it about herself, just a little bit.

**Patty.**

Patty wasn't sure of how to handle Kid right in front of her face, his tweezers threatening to close in on her left eyebrow. So, she laughed.

"Don't laugh, it's making your face move," Kid chastised her, grabbing her forehead with one hand, and plucked one(1) eyebrow hair out after careful consideration. It made matter only worse, and of course, he freaked out even more. It wasn't easy to deal with, it was controlling, it was uncomfortable, so— she kept on laughing.

“You know, Kid,” Liz said with the sweetest, most disingenuous voice Patty had ever heard. “Maybe you should leave the eyebrow grooming to Patty? Since this _keeps_ happening—“

As Kid continued to wail and moan, Liz lost her temper. “—I don’t appreciate being your personal therapist—“

“Well, maybe Kid should just yeet on over to therapy, then!” Patty said, interrupting their screaming match.

“Huh?”

“ _Yeet_?” Kid’s eyebrow was twitching. His face had resurfaced from being rubbed up against the carpet on his own volition, though. That was something.

”Yeah, _yeet_!” Patty chirped in a sing-song voice. “Yeet on down to therapy! It’d be good for you!”

**Kid.**

His perfectionistic thoughts had always behaved much like wasps buzzing in his ears. An endless static in his brain, invading every moment of every day. Telling him that he was wrong (just in general, always, all the time), that something bad would happen if he didn’t comply with the demands placed on him. It was like being held at gunpoint by someone masquerading to be your friend, promising sickly sweet validation at cooperation, but never quite following through.

He was tired of being his own worst enemy, so—

After swallowing perfectly symmetrical pills,

After attending counseling that always ran just a little bit over the allotted time slot,

After talking things out with Liz and Patty in an utterly imperfect, _lovely_ way,

—He decided to become a friend to himself, instead.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :D  
> please leave kudos and comments if you've enjoyed this :3


End file.
